pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The English Patient (film)
| starring = | music = Gabriel Yared | cinematography = John Seale | editing = Walter Murch | studio = Tiger Moth Productions | distributor = Miramax Films | released = | runtime = 162 minutes | country = | language = | budget = $27 million | gross = $232 million }} 'The English Patient' is a 1996 British-American war drama film directed by Anthony Minghella from his own script based on the novel of the same name by Michael Ondaatje and produced by Saul Zaentz. The film was released to critical acclaim, and received 12 nominations at the 69th Academy Awards, eventually winning nine, including Best Picture, Best Director for Minghella and Best Supporting Actress for Juliette Binoche. Plot In the final days of the Italian Campaign of World War II, Hana, a French-Canadian nurse working and living in a bombed-out Italian monastery, looks after a critically burned man who speaks English but cannot remember his name. They are joined by Kip, a Sikh sapper in the British Army who defuses bombs and has a love affair with Hana before leaving for Florence, and David Caravaggio, a Canadian Intelligence Corps operative who was questioned by Germans and has had his thumbs cut off during a German interrogation. He questions the patient, who gradually reveals his past. The patient tells Hana and Caravaggio that, in the late 1930s, he was exploring the desert of Libya. He is revealed to be Hungarian cartographer Count László de Almásy, who was mapping the Sahara as part of a Royal Geographical Society archeological and surveying expedition in Egypt and Libya with Englishman Peter Madox and others. Their expedition is joined by a British couple, Geoffrey and Katharine Clifton. Almasy falls in love with Katharine and writes about her in his book which Katharine reads. The two thereafter begin an affair which eventually Katharine ends. The explorers find and document the Cave of Swimmers and the surrounding area until they are stopped due to the onset of the war. Madox leaves his Tiger Moth plane at Kufra oasis before returning to England. While Almásy is packing up their base camp, Geoffrey, in attempted murder-suicide, deliberately crashes his plane, narrowly missing Almásy. Geoffrey is killed instantly, Katharine is seriously injured. Almásy carries her to the Cave of Swimmers, leaving her with provisions, and begins a three-day walk to get help. At British-held El Tag he attempts to explain the situation, but is detained as a possible German spy and transported on a train. He escapes from the train and trades the Geographical Society maps to the Germans for gasoline. He finds Madox's Tiger Moth and flies back to the cave, but Katharine has died. As he flies himself and Katharine's body away, they are shot down by German anti-aircraft guns. Katharine's body is not recovered; Almásy is badly burned but is rescued by a Bedouin. After he has related the story, Almásy asks Hana for a lethal dose of morphine; she complies and reads Katharine's final journal entries to him as he dies. She and Caravaggio leave the monastery for Florence. Cast *Ralph Fiennes as Count László Almásy *Kristin Scott Thomas as Katharine Clifton *Willem Dafoe as David Caravaggio *Juliette Binoche as Hana *Naveen Andrews as Kip *Colin Firth as Geoffrey Clifton *Julian Wadham as Peter Madox *Jürgen Prochnow as Major Müller *Kevin Whately as Sgt. Hardy *Clive Merrison as Fenelon-Barnes *Nino Castelnuovo as D'Agostino *Hichem Rostom as Fouad *Peter Rühring as Bermann *Geordie Johnson as Oliver *Torri Higginson as Mary *Liisa Repo-Martell as Jan *Raymond Coulthard as Rupert Douglas *Philip Whitchurch as Corporal Dade *Lee Ross as Spalding *Anthony Smee as Beach Interrogation Officer *Matthew Ferguson as Young Canadian Soldier *Jason Done as Kiss Me soldier *Roger Morlidge as Desert Train Sergeant Production Saul Zaentz was interested in working with Anthony Minghella after he saw the director's film ''Truly, Madly, Deeply (1990); Minghella brought this project to the producer's attention. Michael Ondaatje, the Sri Lankan-born Canadian author of the novel, worked closely with the filmmakers. During the development of the project with 20th Century Fox, according to Minghella, the "studio wanted the insurance policy of so-called bigger" actors. Zaentz recalled, "they’d look at you and say, ‘Could we cast Demi Moore in the role?" Not until Miramax Films took over was the director's preference for Scott Thomas accepted. The film was shot on location in Tunisia and Italy. with a production budget of $31 million. The Conversations: Walter Murch and the Art of Editing Film (2002)Random House Inc. by Michael Ondaatje is based on the conversations between the author and film editor. Murch, with a career that already included complex works like the Godfather trilogy, The Conversation, and Apocalypse Now, dreaded the task of editing the film with multiple flashbacks and time frames. Once he began, the possibilities became apparent, some of which took him away from the order of the original script. A reel without sound was made so scene change visuals would be consistent with the quality of the aural aspect between the two. The final cut features over 40 temporal transitions. It was during this time that Murch met Ondaatje and they were able to exchange thoughts about editing the film. Two types of aircraft are used in the film, a De Havilland D.H.82 Tiger Moth and a Boeing-Stearman Model 75. Both are biplanes. The camp crash scene was made with a ½-size scale model. The Hungarian folk song, "Szerelem, Szerelem", performed by Muzsikas featuring Márta Sebestyén, featured in the film. Reception The film received widespread critical acclaim, was a box office success and a major award winner: victorious in 9 out of 12 nominated Academy Awards categories; 2 out of 7 nominated Golden Globe Awards categories; and 6 out of 13 nominated BAFTA Award categories. The film has a "Certified Fresh" rating of 84% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 75 reviews, concluding. "Though it suffers from excessive length and ambition, director Minghella's adaptation of the Michael Ondaatje novel is complex, powerful, and moving." The film also has a rating of 87% on Metacritic, indicating "universal acclaim". Chicago Sun Times critic Roger Ebert gave the film a 4/4 rating, saying "it's the kind of movie you can see twice – first for the questions, the second time for the answers." In his movie guide, Leonard Maltin rated the film 3½ out of 4, calling it "A mesmerizing adaptation" of Ondaatje's novel, saying "Fiennes and Scott Thomas are perfectly matched", and he concluded by calling the film "An exceptional achievement all around". Awards References Notes Further reading * * * * * External links * * * * * * Laszlo Almásy: the real English patient Category:1996 films Category:1990s romantic drama films Category:1990s war films Category:British films Category:British epic films Category:British romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American epic films Category:American war films Category:American romantic drama films Category:English-language films Category:German-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:Arabic-language films Category:Films directed by Anthony Minghella Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Best Picture Academy Award winners Category:Films based on Canadian novels Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films set in the British Empire Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Films set in Libya Category:Films set in deserts Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films shot in Rome Category:Films shot in Tunisia Category:Films that won the Best Costume Design Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose cinematographer won the Best Cinematography Academy Award Category:Films whose director won the Best Directing Academy Award Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Miramax films Category:Romantic epic films Category:War romance films Category:World War II films Category:Film scores by Gabriel Yared Category:Films produced by Saul Zaentz Category:Best Film BAFTA Award winners Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay BAFTA Award